


Charming life

by sewinshut



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Family Issues, Friendship, M/M, Multi, female juice, mentions of past rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewinshut/pseuds/sewinshut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an alternate universe showing a different set of circumstances.<br/>what if juice came to the sons under different circumstances</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

Kozik sat at the table for the first time in years. He had left charming almost ten years before and never thought he would end up back in charming. But at the moment what he had thought meant nothing. He was here on business, personal business almost.  
"So what the fuck are you doing here?" Tig growled.  
Tig was the last person in the entire world kozik ever wanted to see again. They had a rocky path, once close friends but now they could barely be in the same room without a brawl starting.  
"SAMNEW needs to call in a favor. That hacker we had help us awhile back needs a place far from new York to lay low. Rival club been getting cocky and targeting the club. We want to put our assets at a safe distance." kozik said looking at each members.  
"And you want to put him in Charming? Can we really trust this person?" Tig said annoyed  
"Kid's grown up with the club, almost family. Gets here and honestly wont want a thing to do with any of you, not a real people person."Kozik said quickly. "Look this kid means a lot to samnew, the pres considers the kid to be one of his own. I wouldn't be here if this wasn't nessecery."  
"Shit, how long will we have to have the kid?" Clay asked leaning back in his chair.  
"Two months maybe more depending on how quickly the club can wrap this up. We'd be out of your hair soon."Kozik said quickly.  
"We?" Chibs asked.  
"The kids has some issue. Some past shit and will need someone trusted. The club wants me to be here with the kid."Kozik said sighing  
"Issues?"Jax asked eyeing him  
"Kid gets panic attacks around large groups. Nothing I cant help with while here." Kozik said desperately.  
"You really going to stay? Just for this kid?" Clay asked serious.  
"Ya, this kid means a lot."Kozik asked quietly.  
"Alright, lets take a vote. "Clay said.


	2. Chapter 2

"It'll be another hour before we reach our destination folks." The overly perky flight attendant announced.  
"Shit." Kozik mumbled.  
The sooner he was off this plane the better. He'd never admit it but flying always made him a little nervous. Which never quite made sense to him, he could stare down the barrel of gun pointed at his face but planes messed with him. It wasn't highs, he had no problems with those and with all the shit he had done in his youth he was positive on that. Maybe it was the fact he couldn't do anything, other than hit on and get turned down by both flight attendants. That had to be it, kozik thought he couldn't do anything to protect himself or the kid.  
Kozik glanced at the kid. It hadn't been hard to talk the kid into coming once it was established he'd be going too. That had seemed to calm the kid down a bit. He just hoped that while they were here he wouldn't have to relay any messages about a deaths to the kid. The kid wouldn't take a member's death well, hell the kid would freak when a member got hurt even if it was just a fucking paper cut. But he could understand that, shit the club was all the kid had. Wasn't even a member or a prospect, just a kid looking for a home. Hell, the kid was be far everyone's favorite member, once they had got the kid to open up. Shit that proved how much the club cared about the kid, any member himself included would take a bullet for the kid.  
Kozik smiled as he watched the kid curled up in seat sleeping. A 5'11 spitfire who didn't have problem telling people (the kid knew and trusted) everything on the kids mind. Who could intimidate the toughest members of the clubs if you did something to piss the kid off.  
"Hermit?" The Kid asked shifting in the cramped seat "How much longer?"  
"An hour, go back to sleep I'll wake you." Kozik said smiling.  
"Kay."

His smile faded as he thought about what would happen once they got to t&m. They never asked so he hadn't actually lied to them and people really shouldn't just assume. So what if there hacker was a girl named Jean Carmen Ortiz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to aremela for being the first comment


	3. Chapter 3

Juice pulled up the hood of her jacket up. She didn't care that it was ninety degrees outside or the weird looks she was getting from people. Her jacket made her feel safe, maybe it because it smelled of home or that it hide her from others. Well not in this case but usually it made her blend in new York. But she didn't care about that at the moment. She was more worried with how SAMCRO was going to react to her presence. Hermit, as she so loving called Kozik. But hey, he never should have gotten drunk and admitted his love for the Muppets. He had filled her in on the way over that they didn't know she was a girl. She knew that was a risk they had to take.SAMCRO would just have to get use to the idea of having a female on the inside.  
Kozik grabbed the bags, they hadn't really brought much. Her packing was very last minute, the club thought it be better that way so she wouldn't worry as much.  
"There's the prospect. HALFSACK!!" Kozik yelled once they were outside .  
"Do I want to know?" Juice asked shaking her head.  
" Lost it in combat. Prospect this is Juice take her bags." Kozik said as the red head jogged over.  
"Sure no problem. It's nice to meet you ma'am." Halfsack said grabbing her bag  
"Ma'am? how fucking old do you think I am? This prospect for real?" Juice said laughing.  
"You fucking call her Juice unless she says other wise got it? And be fucking careful with her bag."Kozik growled " Where the fuck is the van we need to get fucking going."  
"YA! Right over there!" Halfsack said scurrying over to the van.  
"pfff.It's so fun seeing try to scare prospects." Juice said laughing.  
"Got to make sure they take it."Kozik said as they walked over to the van. "Not everyone can be as awesome as me."  
"HA!"

"so what do you think the new guy going to be like?" Opie said taking a hit off his cigarette. Him and Jax were sitting on the picnic tables outside the club. It was a slow day at the shop, even with the club. They hadn't had any beef with the another clubs for awhile now. It was almost boring with how peaceful it had become around Charming. The only thing exciting was some tech geek from new York.  
" Shit probably going to be fucking freak. With one of those think new York accents." Jax said laughing.  
"Guess we'll find out." Opie pointing to the van as it pulled in.  
"Shit,Hey clay!" Jax yell stomping out his cigarette.


	4. Chapter 4

Juice hopped out of the van behind Kozik. Halfsack rushed to grab the bags and started heading towards the club. Juice kept her head down but glance at the guys across the lot. A super tall blond and a fucking pretty boy. A few other guys came piling out of the clubhouse. She started feeling really nervous, large groups made her feel claustrophobic. She counted at least seven of them. She started repeating over and over in her head that she could do this, they were just like the guys back home. "You going to be ok or would you like a moment?" Kozik whispered. "No I'll be ok, can we just get this over with?" Juice asked biting her lip. "Anything you want. At any point you need air you just tell me ok.They'll understand ok?" kozik says as they start walking towards the club. "What do you mean!? what did you tell them!?" Juice asked panicked that was not something she want to talk about to people. "NO! of course not, I'm not that much of an asshole." Kozik said offended "You don't have to tell them, nobody's going to make you. I got your back sis."  
"So this your hacker? Names Clay Morrow." Clay said sticking out his hand. Juice glanced up at the man. Might as well get this out of the way, Juice thought. Juice yanked down her hood an grabbed the mans hand. "Names Jean but everyone calls me Juice." Juice said forcing out a smirk. The look of shock on everyone's face was almost worth it. "Well fuck, your the hacker?" A chubby guy with a long bearded ask."Ya, problem with that?" Juice asked mustering up her best tough girl.  
"Just ain't what we were expecting. Names Bobby." The chubby one said grinning. "We'll talk about this later." Juice heard Clay mumble to Kozik. "Names Chibs, nice Mohawk lassie." The Irish? guy said wrapping his arm around Juices shoulders "You like scotch?" Juice didn't hear a word, just the rapid pounding of her heart in her ears." Take your fucking arm off her. "Kozik growled grabbing Chibs arm."Wow didn't mean anything by it laddie. Little lass isn't offended is she?" Chibs asked looking at her. Juice stared wide eyed ahead, her breath quick and rapid. "Shit."Kozik growled "She's having a panic attack."


	5. Chapter 5

The club stood in confusion as Juice fell to the ground hyperventilating, her whole body was trembling. Kozik tried to gain her attention but she stared vacantly at nothing. "Hey Juicy, come on look at me, it's me Kozik." Kozik said grabbing her head. "look at me, it's safe your ok. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." Juice looked at Kozik, her eyes tearing up. "Talk to me sis." Kozik said quietly. "Her-hermit." she gasped. "that's good baby, now take a deep breath. In out in out." Kozik said nodding her along. Juice took a deep breath and said "I'm, I'm good now hermit." Kozik helped Juice up "you sure? you want to lay down?" Kozik asked rubbing her shoulder. Juice nodded embarrassed by the whole incident. "Halfsack, take her to the room. Don't touch her." Kozik yelled to the stunned prospect. "Ya sure." Half sack said moving down the hall. The club waited till Juice followed Halfsack into the room.  
"What the hell was that?" Jax asked still staring down the hallway. "I told you she has panic attacks."Kozik said as he sat down at the bar." I handled it." "But what caused it laddie all I did was touch her?" Chibs worriedly." I told you she doesn't do well around crowds, especially strange men in unknown places. It was a small one, nothing to much to worry about. Just watch your hands." Kozik said grabbing a beer. "Look I cant tell you much, I wont do that to her. It's her story but she's been hurt and it took a long time to get her better." "How long have you known her?" Opie asked sitting down next to Kozik."Shit almost ten years. Club found her about two months after I got there."Kozik said downing his beer." I should go check on her."


	6. Chapter 6

Kozik sat down on the corner of the bed. "your hairs getting long, almost looks like a real hair cut."Kozic said ruffling her hair. "I know I forgot to cut it before coming out." Juice said quietly. "You should leave it long, I like it long, so does the pres."kozik said grinning. "makes you look girly." Juice rolled over and throw the pillow at kozik."so how bad is it? What d-did you tell them?" juice asked worriedly. I told them you had problems with large groups of men and were working through things. That they needed to watch there hands."kozik said grabbing her hand. "That it wasn't my story to tell and you don't have to tell them." "thank you hermit." Juice said relived. "so do you think you can go back out there or do you need more time?" Kozik said worried. Juice shoved her head under the pillows and took a deep breath."Ya, I'm good. Lets do this."

"so what do you think happened to her?"tig asked playing pool." No clue." Bobby said walking out of the kitchen with a tray of muffins. "I mean it has to be pretty bad for SAMNEW to take her in."TIg said taking another shot. "Leave it alone.Everybody's got problems."Chibs said worried about the girl. "She trying to work through it ." Amen brother." Opie said shaking his head. " You should just leave the girl alone." 

Juice followed kozik back out in to the bar area. She was thankful when no one stared at them. kozik sat her at the bar and placed himself between her and the guys.Chibs glanced at her an fidgeted with his beer before asking " Do you like scotch?" Ya, you guys got the good stuff?" Juice asked letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Of course! Prospect get us some shots!" chibs yelled at half sack" can you hold your liquor?" "Hell, she drinks our prospects under the table."Kozik said laughing "We make them have drinking contests with her and she always wins. Unless we use tequila." "Shut up, hermit." Juice says blushing. "hermit?" Opie asked sitting down at the bar. "my nickname for him." Juice said smiling. "How'd you get yours?" Opie asked grinning. "It was the only thing she could drink at the club house at the time. " kozik said grinning at juice. "why?" tig asked from the pool table. "Couldn't give a fourteen year old alcohol. That would be irresponsible." Kozik said taking a shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> juices Mohawk is longer than the one on show , the sides aren't shaven either. There shorter than the Mohawk itsels.I really wanted to keep the Mohawk but make it more of a girl style.


	7. Chapter 7

"you gave me alcohol when I was sixteen." Juice said taking a shot. "Exactly, sixteen not fourteen.We were trying to be responsible. As best as we could." kozik said slamming his shot glass down on the table." You didn't turn out bad ." "No because I had you guys to help me." Juice said grinning into her shot glass. "And you always will. Your family." Kozik said half hugging her. "So how'd ya come to meet SAMNEW?" Chibs asked sipping his shot." I ...well um, there was an incident that caused me to kozik and they just took me in." Juice said biting her lip. "You don't have to say any thing else." Kozik said growling. "How about we talk about something else. You excited to see the town tomorrow?" "Ya, is there anything exciting?" juice asked happy at the conversation change. "There's the lake, you could take her up there." Jax said grinning. "Gemma's been looking for a reason to get everyone to get there, could make it a picnic, good way to get her to meet everyone." " You good with you?" kozik asked. "Sure." juice said taking another shot.

Juice regretted her decision as she stood in the clothing store. "You don't have to wear a bikini, A tee and some short would be fine." Kozik said holding up a pair of guy swim trunks." no one will care." "Sure." Juice said grabbing the shorts." so who's all going to there?" Juice asked as they waited in line. "some of the old ladys, the kids and a few of sweet buns."Kozik said pulling out his wallet. "Gemma's queen bee clays old lady, then there's the doc Tara Jax's, Donna's Opie lady.Opie's two kids,jaxs,tig's might even show up, some of the more liked croweaters and the prospect." "That's a lot of people." Juice said nervously "Don't worry, if you need space just tell mew can leave when ever you want ."Kozik said patting juices shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the day of the picnic and juice was hiding in the back of the van. Kozik had thought getting away from the club house and into some fresh air would do her some good, so when Gemma wanted help setting up he thought it was the perfect excuse. He forgot how difficult Gemma was and she almost had to hit a croweater who tried to boss her around. So she was taking a break in the back of the van and if anyone had any thing to say there was going to be problems.  
"So this is where your hiding." Gemma said walking up to the open doors "Not hiding, just taking a break." Juice said stretching. Juice wasn't sure how she felt about Gemma. This was the first real interaction she had with the woman and so far the stories weren't lies. However she wasn't quite as horrible as the croweaters claimed. "So what's your story?" Gemma asked taking a hit off her cigarette  
"What exactly are you to the club?" "What do you mean?" Juice asked unsure of how much Gemma knew. "come on your not stupid or at least that's what kozik claims. So you someones old lady or a pregnant side ho?" Gemma said grinning. So she was wrong the croweaters were right, she was a bitch. "Neither, I leave that to croweaters ." Juice said getting up. They could hear bikes pull up.

Juice watched as everyone greeted each other. She had found a shaded spot a bit away from everyone else. She grinned as she watched kozik hug everyone.He looked so happy to be back. "How come your all the way over here?" Chibs asked sitting down on her blanket. He had tried to get to no her better after the incident, everyone else stayed at a distance. "just not ready to go over." Juice said laying down on her towel. "Well you take as long as you need." Chibs said standing up "do you want a beer?" "Naw, why don't you go hit on the sweetbuns." juice said closing her eyes." I'm just going to nap for a minute." "alright." chibs said walking to the down to the waters edge.


	9. Chapter 9

Juice didn't know how long she fell asleep but she woke up to something cold being thrown on her. She bolted up to find a group of croweaters laughing. A tall blond that had tried to push her around earlier was holding an empty red cup." Bitch." juice growled getting up. "What the hell did you call me cunt? I don't even know why they let an ugly ass bitch like you around." "do we even know if she's really a chick? Tig is in to weird shit." A brunette said laughing. juice pulled back and punched the blond in the face. A loud crunch was heard before blood ran down her face. "YOU BITCH!!" she screamed holding her nose. "you fucking cunt.'' Juice said lunging at her again.An arm wrapped around her waist as she gripped the blonds hair." SHIT!!! calm down!" Kozik yelled pulling her away. "Fuck you! you didn't hear what that bitch said!" Juice screamed kicking kozik as he picked her up. " I know I don't want to have to bail your ass out of jail!" kozik yelled back dropping her next to chibs on the bench." Now calm the fuck down.'' "This is bullshit!" Juice screamed "I'm going to deal with this ok."Kozik said walking back over to the group of croweaters.


	10. Chapter 10

kozik walk back over to the group of croweater fussing over the blondes nose. Jax had told him that Gemma had a few problems with the blonde and the others fallowed her. She'd been trying to push her way up the food chain without the putting out any of the work. Having Gemma dislike her was a bad thing she most likely wouldn't be here much longer. Which meant he didn't have to worry about Gemma's fury over the girls fight.  
"Let me make something clear to all of you. Juice isn't to bemused with. She aint a croweater or a tucking sweet bun, she's family and next time I won't stop her and she will fuck you up a whole more then a broken nose. You aren't shit, your replaceable don't forget that." Kozik said smirking " plus she holds a grudges worse than Gemma."  
Kozik love the look of hate on the blondes face, it was fun putting people in there place. It also meant there would be another fight and juice would win.You just don't call that girl names. Juice might have problems with men but she would put a bitch in her place In a second.


	11. Chapter 11

"Just so you know I was betting on you to win, someone needs to put Chrissy in her place." Chibs said sitting down next to juice." and you look like you can handle yourself." He pretended not to notice her slide away from him. " Everyone at SAMNEW started teaching self defense." Juice said quietly. Chibs watched her stared off in to the distance, like she was remembering something sad. She'd only been here a few days but he already felt the needed to protect her. Maybe she just reminded him of his daughter. "you know we have a boxing ring? I teach the prospects a little. Gotta toughen up the sassies, I could show you some moves." Chibs said grinning. "knowing Chrissy, she's going to try and pull something later." "I..I guess." juice said biting her lip. "Good, now you beer?"chibs said reaching into the cooler.

The next day....

"I cant fight a girl." Halfsack said standing in the ring. Several of the guys were sitting around watching them. "Come on prospect. We just teaching her some self defense." Chibs said annoyed. "I'm sorry but my mom taught me not to hit women." Halfsack said throwing his hands up." I could hurt her!" "shouldn't have said that prospect." Kozik said shaking his head. Juice kicked halfsacks legs out from under him and pinned his arm behind his back. "you do realize almost every member of SAMNEW has taught her how to fight? She doesn't even fight clean, she could literally kill you." Kozick said laughing. "let his ass up, try again later once he gets to know her. Then he'll fight her." Juice backed away from halfsack as he stood up blushing. "how could you let her knock you down prospect? Twenty laps around the compound now!" Tig yelled from the picnic table. Juice laughed as halfsack got tangled in the ropes getting out. "Why'd they teach you to fight?" Opie asked sipping on his beer. ''Leave it ." kozik snapped silencing the yard. "you keep snapping like that and they'll just want to know more." juice said sitting on the edge of the ring. "look it has to do with what caused me to be so close to SAMNEW ok? Can we just leave it at that for now?" She knew sooner or later she'd end up having to tell one of them why. "YA, sorry." Opie said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really appreciate some feed back or ideas. who would you want her to bond with? to tell her story too?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Otaku_4ever

Juice sat on the picnic table joint hanging from her lip. She watched the guys goof around the lot and it made her miss new York. She knew they sent her here to protect her but she had always felt her safest around them. There she didn't have to look over her shoulder, stare out the window at night to make sure no one was looking back, triple check the lock before falling asleep. They protected her, they had always protected her even before they really knew her. Even form the first night she had felt safe with them. She knew how others saw them, rough dirty no good criminals with tattoos, scars and too much alcohol and police records miles long. But that's not what she saw, she saw men who found unity together in a world that casted them aside, they had families and yes that included every patched member of the club they ran business and contributed to world around them both legally and not. They were good people who hid behind war stories and scars to protect themselves and the ones they loved. She felt so proud to say that they considered her one of those people and that made every harsh word those awful people said smaller and smaller in the back of her head. They were family when her birth one didn't want her.


	13. Chapter 13

She cold, so cold that she can't feel her limbs. She's numb all over and she can't remember how long she's been laying here in the dirt. She can't member how she ended up her the last thing she remembers is the dance and Oh no! Her dress! Her pretty dress she worked so hard on was ruined! Covered in dirt and ripped around her and ...oh god was that blood? Her blood!?

"AHHHH!!!!" she screamed tears running down her checks . She sat up in bed hugging herself, nails digging to her arms hard enough to draw blood. She's shaking and all she can think is she isn't that girl anymore. " Juice!?" someone screams banging on the door. But they sound miles away and she's feel so alone. The door crumbles under someone and there's arms around her. She doesn't think she's ever screamed this loud. She's thrashing about, kicking and clawing because she will not be a victim again. "Juice! It's ok it's me! It's hermit! It's just a dream!'' Kozik yelled trying to calm her." its just a dream!"


	14. Chapter 14

He's sitting at the bar nursing glass of whiskey as the croweater and Gemma make breakfast. He stayed up all night with juice once she calmed down, she never could go back to sleep once she had a nightmare. They stayed up watching crappy science fiction movies until she fell asleep around three. He sighed into his glass, he thought the nightmares stopped months ago. He didn't want to think back to all the nights him and the club woke up to her screaming. To all the tears and bruises she'd leave on herself and anyone who tried to touch her before she remember where she was. It was another worry to add on to the pile. "Your girl leave those marks?" Gemma asked caring a bowl of eggs out to the bar. He glanced at scratches on his arm, she really need to trim those. "Ya, she had a nightmare." Kozik said quietly as Chrissy and the other croweater brought out more food. He grinned at the dark bruise on Chrissy's face. "She going to be alright?" Gemma asked lighting a cigarette. " That almost sounds like compassion." kozik said grinning. "Girls grown on me." Gemma said grinning. "That got anything to do with putting chrissy in her place?" kozik said grabbing a plate. "A little, she's got spunk." Gemma said sending the croweater to wake the guys. "She'll be fine as long as nobody mess with her today." Kozik said sighing " keep Chrissy away from her, juice... she'll fucking kill her she touches her or says the wrong thing and not even happy could stop her." "That shit that happened to her really that bad?" Gemma asked eyeing the guys as they started to come into front room. "Bad enough that the entire SAMNEW charter are willing to die to protect her. That are reject fucked selves were the only ones who gave a shit about her." Kozik said gripping his glass tighter " She's a fighter, she's had to be with all the shot she's gone through. To much shit for someone her age." "how old is she?" Gemma asked putting out her cigarette. "she's twenty four, fourteenth when the shit went down." Kozik said In a whisper. But the room was so silent everyone herded it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chibs knock down the door, plate in hand. "Lassie? brought you some breakfast, can I come in?" Chibs stood awkwardly in the empty hallway. "Ya." It was so quiet that he almost missed it. He closed the door behind him and gasped a little at what he saw. Her eyes were and tear marks trailed her face. Scabs littered her arms from nail bites it was decided he was protecting her from anything and everything. "Here, its not much but you should eat." chibs said sitting on the edge of the bed. "you all must think I'm a fucking freak." juice said taking a bit of scrambled eggs. "Nah lassie we all got our issues, have you looked at tig?" chibs said faintly smiling. "I don't even want to think about his issues." " I've had the unfortunately seen his first hand." Chiba said laughing." but no one here thinks any less of you because of a nightmare."  
"Thanks." juice said quietly. "No problem now let's venture out into rest of the freaks." Chibs said holding out his hand.


End file.
